CALLISTO AND THE CROW
by Pharo1
Summary: I thought there was a limit to who the crow entrused its power. I was wrong.......Very wrong....
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

DISCLAIMER:

This story takes place in Ancient Greece. This is a "What if" kind of setup. Callisto is from the television series' Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. The Crow is the same as the one from the two movies, The Crow and The Crow: City of Angels.

She awoke peacefully from what seemed to be an eternal sleep, but all she could see was black. Her head started to pound with pain, and her body was sore. As she tried to move her hands and feet, something was not right. Why couldn't she move? Her hands and feet were tied together behind her back. Her mouth was gagged and tied. She struggled to get free, but her attempts were futile. She stopped trying to move, so she could figure out where she was. She began to feel around herself. It felt like . . . dirt. She was surrounded by dirt.

_"Am I . . . buried?!!"_

This thought scared her and she began to struggle again, harder than before. This time, her struggling paid off, she was soon able to get her hands free. However, she was not able to move her feet. The dirt on top of her was too much. Snaking her arms upward, with one forceful push, her arms punched through the dirt and felt the surface. Her hands were no longer surrounded by dirt. She felt the cold, damp air on the surface. It also felt like it was raining. She slowly, but with great effort, pulled herself toward the surface. She pulled herself towards freedom. She finally made it to the top.

She then removed the gag in her mouth and the blindfold covering her eyes. She took large gasps of air as the rain fell on her body. Her vision was blurred, and she was cold. Her next move was to free her feet. She pulled her feet out of the shallow grave and untied the old ropes. She didn't even notice the cold winds and heavy rains that were coming down on her half-naked body. All she was wearing was a torn, battered dress that was falling off her body. She shivered and twitched as finally the weather was taking an effect on her body. She looked around trying to see if she could recognize where she was. Nothing looked familiar.

_"Where am I?"_

As she finished speaking to herself, she heard a strange noise. It sounded like flapping in the distance. She followed the sound and saw a huge, black bird flying toward her. As it landed next to her, she shied away and hid her face. The bird landed next to her and made a loud noise, like a mid-pitched screech. This scared her even more. She turned her head back to the bird. The bird was looking right at her, almost as if it were looking into her soul. It was talking to her mind.

_"Follow me . . ."_

She listened and looked confusingly at the bird. The bird flew to a nearby branch, waiting for this girl who sat in the mud. She began to rise, but her feet were too weak to support her weight. As she tried to stand, she fell back to the ground. She tried again.

Slowly, she finally was able to stand. She held what was left of her rags to her body and began walking slowly toward the bird. It saw her and moved on. She continued to follow not knowing where she was going.

By Lisle Brathwaite


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew hard and cold, but the rain was light. Lightning and thunder rang out loudly as if Zeus himself was angry. Callisto continued to travel down the narrow, muddy path. She shivered with each step. Her dress was torn by the sleeves and the neck and was ready to fall off completely. Callisto clung to her rags anyway because it was the only source of warmth left. She walked bare foot in the cold mud. Callisto looked around, but she only saw trees. The lightning and thunder struck again startling Callisto. She quickly looked up to the sky, as if to see if a lightning bolt was coming towards her, but she quickly dismissed the thought and returned her focus to the dark and deserted path.

_"Where am I going?"_

Callisto thought she was just wandering in the dark and rainy forest. Soon after, the bird flew by her and landed on a tree branch in a large tree to her right. Callisto looked up and then heard the bird talking to her telepathically . . .

_"Over there . . . "_

The bird pointed its head toward a small, old and weather-beaten hut. The door blew wildly in the wind like paper, the windows were gone and the bricks looked loose. However, although the hut looked like a serious hazard, Callisto entered anyway. Her trembling arm reached out to the door and pushed it out of the way. It swung and then fell to the floor with a light thud. This scared her momentarily, but she quickly ignored it and looked around inside. It was dark, however, the occasional flashes of lightning gave a glimpse of light for Callisto to finally recognize where she was.

"This is . . . this is . . . my home." Callisto said with a very noticeable tremble in her voice. "I live here . . . " The Crow flew into the room and landed on the floor next to a chair. Callisto approached the chair, attempting to turn it around for her to sit down. Upon her touch of the chair, an instantaneous jolt of pain hit her head. It was like that of a migraine but worse. Callisto quickly grabbed her head with both hands. Her dress fell to the floor exposing her pale skin to the cold wind and rain. Like the dress, Callisto fell to the floor on her knees. She closed her eyes and let out a loud scream. However, this pain was only the beginning. The memories of the past came back. Everything came back to her . . .

It was almost one year ago. Callisto decided to go hunting for food for Petris to cook for them. He was very good with that since he learned a little something from Gabrielle last time she visited them. Gabrielle still couldn't believe that the same Callisto who tried to kill her and Xena a few years back was now settled and together with Petris. Since Gabrielle now felt comfortable around her, it was only natural she go around them often although Xena didn't feel the same way.

It was about mid-day. The sun was high, the sky was clear. A simply beautiful day to be outdoors. Callisto trapped three rabbits and was strolling through the woods returning home. As she got to the door, she heard what sounded like a struggle. At first she dismissed it as Petris being clumsy and falling down and about. But this didn't sound like falling down, it sounded like throwing around. She raced to the door and pushed it open. Callisto was in shock when she saw Petris being beaten by five large men. Petris sat in a chair. He was a bloody mess. With cutthroat rage, Callisto clenched her teeth and grabbed the first guy by his head and gave it a twist. His neck was broken. The others looked over and saw how she just continued to twist. Callisto was going to rip his head off. Instead, she looked up at the others and let his body fall. Callisto then looked at what was left of Petris. His clothes were bloody and ripped, both eyes swollen, broken ribs, arms, nose was twisted, ear was ripped half off, it was like he was attacked by a pack of wild dogs. He was still breathing. That was a good sign. The other remaining attackers began to circle around her. Waiting for some sort of opening to attack. Callisto looked at Petris again and she then focused on each and every one of the thugs that now surrounded her. She remembered each of their faces. Callisto grinned and waited.

"OK. Who will be the next to die?" Callisto said in a low and sadistic tone. "Hmmm?"

An attacker came from directly in front of her with a club, but Callisto deflected the blow before he could finish with her right hand and gave him a strong, swift backhand with her left knocking the first down to the ground. Another came from behind with a dagger. Callisto sidestepped to the right and turned towards him and clothes lined him with her right hand. He did a complete flip and landed on his stomach. She ran towards the last two and drop kicked them both. Callisto returned to the attacker with the dagger and took it from him. She then picked him up by the hair and had him stand on his knees. His neck was completely exposed exciting Callisto even more.

"This is going to hurt you a lot...Enjoy..." She told the frightened attacker. Callisto put the knife right on his Adam's apple. Before she could finish however, Callisto felt a sharp pain in her back and in her stomach, which caused her to take a gasp of air. She looked down to her stomach and saw the point of a sword sticking out of it. Callisto never saw the attack coming. She turned her head to see who was behind her but she couldn't see anyone.

"Smile, bitch...." A female voice said behind her with a grin. The sword was quickly pulled from her stomach and Callisto fell to the floor with a thud. The other attackers came to there feet slowly and stood next to a female figure holding a bloody sword. They looked at Callisto as she crawled towards the bloody pulp of Petris. She called his name, but he didn't answer. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't breathing anymore. His body has given up. The attackers laughed and gawked at her. Callisto's breathing began to speed up. She screamed in horror as she watched Petris' eyes remain open, and his body remains motionless.

"Silence her, please." the female told the thugs. They went towards Callisto and gave her one of the worst beatings of her life. From kicks to the jaw to knife cuts on her shoulder, to punches to the face. But Callisto still tried to fight back, but she was bruised and beaten. Callisto stopped trying and took a gasp of air.

"What should we do with her now?" one attacker asked another.

"I don't know about you but I feel a little anxious...If you catch my drift." The thugs all laughed but one. He stood and walked towards the woman.

"I think she got the message. Let's get out of here." the lone thug said to the female.

"What's the matter?" the female said to him. "Afraid of a little fun?"

"This was not part of the deal," he said as the other watched one of them continue to remove Callisto's armor.

"The deal was that she be taken care of. Remember?" the female, said in a harsh voice. "You made the deal with me."

"I want no part of this," the lone thug said as he walked towards the door.

"Help...me..." Callisto struggled to speak as she watched the lone thug walk away.

He looked at her and so did the female.

"You want to be a hero, Saul?" the female asked him. The lone thug looked at Callisto then back to the female. He shook his head and walked out.

"Coward......Coward!" Callisto screamed for the last time as she was then gagged and blind folded.

Unmercifully, the remaining attackers raped her. She was exhausted when they finished with her. Callisto couldn't see what was going on anymore but the last thing she felt was a knife plunged deep into her chest right into her heart.

The pain. All she felt was the agonizing pain. The pain she endured that day both physically and mentally. Petris' death, the fight, the mysterious woman, her last chance of survival walking away, it all came back. All in one long stroke. It slowly subsided as she opened her eyes to find that it was almost dawn. It was much colder than it was during the night. At least the rain stopped. The pain died down completely when she stood up. She looked around the hut and saw the remains of the struggle. Deep inside, Callisto hoped it was a nightmare, but reality showed that the nightmare was real.

_"Your awake. Good." _said a voice.

She saw the black bird perched on the same chair she tried to sit in. Callisto looked at the bird confused.

_"Yes, I am speaking to you, Callisto."_ The bird said without moving its beak. _"I am talking to you through your mind. No one can hear me but you."_

"Who...What are you...?" Callisto said in a quiet tone.

_"Someone who wants to help you set the wrong things right...." _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"Please! Please let me go! I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Gravis, Saul, Darius and Roland just watched the quivering coward and grinned as he tried to sink into a corner of his home. He was on his knees begging for his life for seeing something that he shouldn't have. Gravis bent down to him and looked into his eyes. He smelled the fear in him and was going to exploit it. Gravis reached out and patted the man on his shoulder. The man showed a sign of relief.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll make you a promise." Gravis spoke in a low and gentle tone. "I promise your death won't hurt...much." The man's face went from fear to utter terror. His eyes widened and he was about to let out a scream, but Gravis quickly covered his mouth. The others moved in closer and pulled out knives and swords.

"Any lasts requests before you go to Tartarus?" Gravis asked. He then removed his hand from the man's mouth. Instead of screaming, the man made one more plea for his life.

"Please...don't kill me. I won't tell anyone what I saw. I swear!"

"I know you won't." Gravis quickly answered. "Gentlemen, make it quick and quiet…"

With that, the slaughter began. Roland, Darius and Saul moved quickly and efficiently. The man tried to scream but didn't have enough time. Gravis walked towards the door of the man's home and looked outside. It was late in the morning. The sky was blue, the clouds were white, and the temperature was cool.

"What a day. Beautiful isn't it?" Gravis said. The others finished their duty and walked over to the door and stood behind Gravis. "Let's get to the fort." Gravis looked back to Saul as he was cleaning off his sword from the blood with a piece of the victims' shirt. "Saul, you actually didn't walk away. Did you grow a pair on us?" Everyone grinned as they walked out of the house. Saul closed the door since he was the last to leave. Gravis led the way, Roland was directly behind, and Darius walked next to Saul.

"You guys still remember that?" Saul answered. "That was a few solstices ago."

"Can't blame us!" Darius said still grinning. "You are a mercenary with a conscience." Darius put his arm around Saul' neck in a friendly manner. "But, of course, with my great skill and talent in fighting, I was able to keep her down and....well.... Show her my true talents." Darius grinned and so did Saul as he removed Darius's arm from around him. "You need to relax Saul. Come on. Let's go to the tavern and get some ale. Of course, you're buying."

"Hold on." Gravis said in a non-joking manner. "We have to go to the fort and give a progress report. Remember?"

"Do you actually need four people to give this report?" Darius answered back.

Gravis thought for a moment and then shook his head. As silly as it was to admit it, Darius was right.

"Ok, fine." Gravis said. "Roland will stay with me to give the report. We will meet at The Taros inn. Try and get there before the moon rises. I have to tell you guys something important."

"Yes, oh great and fearless leader." Darius mocked and laughed. Everyone laughed along as they continued on the dusty path.

"You want to help me...what?" Callisto said to the bird. The day brought warmth to the hut, which in turn helped Callisto recover her strength quickly.

_"I am a friend that wants to help you get your revenge on those who killed Petris...and you."_

Callisto looked around the hut. It was patchy in some areas of the roof, the walls were full of overgrowth and mildew, the floor was muddy in certain spots. The table and chairs were still there, but they looked like they were going to break due to age.

"Tell me bird, why are you helping me now?" Callisto asked. "Why didn't you try to help me get revenge against Xena?"

_"In your past, you wanted Xena dead, and I was willing to help you. But you chose to take the path of evil, so I chose to leave you be._

Callisto turned and watched the bird. She wanted to interrupt, but the bird continued.

_"I am helping you now because you have left your path that would have led you to your final destruction. You and Petris chose you to happy lives. Away from evil ways. So when you and Petris were killed, it was not for the right reasons. Your soul was restless, and for good reason. I have brought you back so you could deal with those who gave you unrest. Who almost left your soul to forever be filled with pain."_

Callisto shook her head and grinned in disbelief. "My days of revenge are over." Callisto told the bird in a stern tone. "I was happy to die, I needed the rest."

_"Do you think that Petris felt the same way as you?"_

Callisto turned her head from the bird.

_"I doubt. He wanted to live and be with you. Now that is no longer possible."_

"Shut up." Callisto said.

_"None of the love he felt for you will ever be expressed."_

"Shut up!" Callisto said again.

_"None of the love you felt for him will ever be expressed either."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Callisto screamed. Callisto picked up a chair and through it in the direction of the bird smashing it. The bird flew out the door quickly avoiding the chair. Callisto cried silently to herself. Deep inside, she knew the bird was right. Petris was not just her partner, he was her best friend. He didn't deserve his death. Callisto sat on the floor and cried quietly to herself.

Twenty minutes had passed. Callisto was now in front of her old bed. She was kneeling in front of it and put her hands on the top of it closing her eyes. This instantly brought back memories of her first night she shared the bed with Petris. She felt the love and warmth as if she was still there. The thoughts she had were pleasant, making Callisto smile to herself and rub the bed slowly and gently. But as she opened her eyes and saw what was left of the bed, her expression changed from happiness to sadness. She quickly removed her hands from the bed. She then reached under the bed and found a small chest. She pulled it out and found her old black armor. The chest had preserved it well. But how did it get here? Who put it there?

_"Gabrielle put it there. She had your hut and things left there so it could be a memorial site for you. I also gave her a few dreams and she put your armor under your bed."_

"Gabrielle?" Callisto said in a low tone. "You'd think after killing her husband, she would hate my guts."

_"She hated you, but at the same time, she cared for you. Everything she did here, she did because she wanted to. Even though Xena was totally against it, she did it anyway. She also arranged Petris to be buried instead of burned. All because she cared for you."_

This made Callisto angry and sad at the same time. She held her head as her eyes began to water. She then took a gasp of air began crying again.

_"Now you know what happened and what you must do. Petris, nevermore..."_

"How long has it been?" Callisto finally spoke holding back the tears.

_"Almost a year."_

Callisto then nodded her head. "Are those mercenaries are still alive?" Callisto spoke in a low tone.

_"Yes." _

Callisto looked at her armor again. Her hands reached to it and began to feel the armor. The memories of her battles instantly to her.

"_Go ahead. Put it on."_

Callisto thought for a minute. Was she going to find those mercenaries after all this time? Once again, she is going to have a chance to avenge the death of someone she loved. Why? What was so special about her? Anyway, this time it was for someone who gave her a gift that she never fully learned, the gift of trust. The thought motivated her to put on the armor. She did.

After she put on the armor, she then took some black dye, which the bird pointed out to her and put it on her face with the bird telling her how to do it. Callisto then stood up and walked towards the door. Her expression was hidden behind the dye on her face, but it was one of contained rage ready to explode. The bird flew over and perched itself on Callisto's right shoulder. Callisto looked at the bird nodding.

"So..." Callisto said. "Where are they?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The crow flew across the afternoon sky smoothly and freely as it looked down at the passing trees, searching for its targets, Callisto's targets. The time has come for revenge, for the hunt to begin. It was time for the reckoning. The crow found a small and bright village. It was full of activity and life. People walked around the town. The crow perched itself on a nearby branch of a tree and began looking, searching, hunting. There were about fifty people all together walking around. The crow simply kept looking until it found the first of its two targets. Both walked together towards a tavern. The first was a about 6'2", dark hair, stout-muscular build, scruff, unshaven face, wearing brown leather armor that looked like it could hardly contain him. The same could be said about his shoes and pants. It was Darius. The person walking next to him was the same height, but had a thin-muscular build and had a much better looking face but it was also not shaven. He did not wear armor like Darius, but instead wore rags with large rings woven into them. This was Saul. They both walked into the tavern talking to each other in a joking manner. Both had no idea that a black bird in a distant tree was watching them. Neither would even know that whatever the crow saw, Callisto saw. Callisto was still sitting in her old hut on the floor Indian style with her painted face towards the closed door. Her hands clasped together and resting on her folded legs and her eyes were closed as she watched what the crow was watching. She saw everything as clear as the day. She just rocked back and forth, back and forth as she saw the two mercenaries. She grinned to herself in delight and insanity.

"So, they are still close to the scene of the crime, hmm? Good...Tonight three will enter, one will leave." She kept her eyes closed and continued to rock and grin.

In an army fortsite on the outskirts of the town, Gravis and Roland walked towards through a group of warriors towards the general's tent. Gravis gave Roland a simply hand gesture that told Roland to stay outside while he went inside. Roland understood and waited outside. Gravis entered the tent slowly almost as if he were expecting a trap at the door. Instead he looked around and saw that the leader of the army was taking a bath in a large tub. The steam from the water told Gravis that this bath just recently started. The general's head was the only thing above the water's surface. All Gravis could see however was the black hair of the general. Gravis saw that and decided that now was probably not a good time to bring news of their finished work. He started to turn around and make his first step when a dagger hit the ground in front of Gravis and forced to quickly turn around. He looked and saw the general's arm slowly go back into the water. His head still facing away from the door.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Said Gravis in a low and respect-filled tone.

"The second you walked in, you already did." Said the general in his low and hissing voice. "Did you finish?"

"Yes." Gravis quickly answered. "There are no more witnesses. It is now a clean job."

"It was supposed to be a clean job from the beginning." he answered back quickly. "Maybe I should hire better mercenaries for the job."

Gravis quickly retaliated. "With all due respect, my team is the best there is. We have completed more jobs than anyone in this..."

He raised his hand signal for him to be silent and he quickly shut his mouth.

Gravis paused with a frown and began to turn away.

"Oh by the way, Gravis." Gravis turn around once again and saw the man looking at him from the tub, but he was still up to his neck in the water. He had a slight smirk on his face. "Did Saul run this time?"

Gravis nodded his head no with full seriousness on his face.

He continued, "We don't need a repeat performance from the last job. He can't have a heart and be on my side. Got it?"

Before he could answer a female came from outside and walked passed Gravis, removed her robe and walked toward the tub. She was totally naked. She was about 5'10, blonde hair, smoky-gray eyes, and an athletic build. Gravis not wanting to show his arousal to the site looked away as she walked into the tub.

"Whatever you say..." Gravis finally answered.

The night came quickly and quietly as if it were creeping up on the earth. Saul and Darius were still inside the tavern, but both were not the same. Darius was wasted drunk to the point where he couldn't even keep his head up for more than a few seconds. Saul just watched and grinned to himself. Knowing that it was very late and close to midnight, Saul tried to get Darius and leave the tavern. However, Darius was too wasted to see that and instead saw as an insult.

"Come on Darius. Lets go." Saul said as he stood and tried to pull Darius up. Darius, however, wasn't moving from his position. His head was down on his crossed arms on the table. He looked up for as long as his vision wasn't blurred, which wasn't long at all.

"Go away..." Darius responded drunkenly. "Leave me alone…" Saul continued to pull up on the dead weight of Darius.

"Look. We got to get to the inn. Gravis is waiting for us." Saul continued to plead but it was to no avail. Finally Darius responded by pulling his arm back.

"I'm not leaving…Go away!" Saul just stood back and watched Darius. In the back of Saul' mind, he would have probably dragged him out by his arms, but instead he decided that he could probably sleep off the ale in the inn and come get him in the morning.

"Drunk bastard." Saul told Darius in a low, but joking tone.

"Like your mom, Saul!" Darius retorted.

With a grin, Saul turned and headed for the door. Saul knew that Darius was going to be ok because he knew the tavern keeper well. He would let Darius sleep off the ale. Saul left the lighted safety of the inn and entered the unpredictable cold of the night.

Darius took another sip of his ale and looked around the tavern. There were about a few people in the tavern. Some were talking with others. Darius couldn't make out how many people were there all together due to his blurred and doubled vision. His head dropped to the table and passed out.

The night seemed long and cold. Darius was still passed out on the table when he heard a strange sound. It was like a screech of a bird, only louder. Gravis looked up slowly because of his head full of ale. The room looked darker than before. The people were gone and the tavern was empty. The screeching continued and startled Darius. This time it was closer than before, like it was right in his left ear. Darius looked over and saw a blur that looked like a large black bird perched on the top of a table next to his. He tried to focus his eyes but before he could the bird flew off the table and landed on the bar top at the far end of the room.

"Good, your awake..." a female voice behind Darius spoke. It was right from behind him and was light yet cold. This startled Darius enough for him to look around and see what the voice was. Unfortunately, his blurred double vision was preventing him from seeing the face in full focus. "Hello there." Darius said in a drunken, slurred tone and a grin on his face. "Who might you be?"

"Someone from your past." the voice said. "Where is your friend?" This humored Darius even though he still couldn't see or figure out who this person was. By this time the female figure walked to the other side of the table and sat in front of Darius with her legs on top of the table and arms folded in front of her.

"My friend? Oh, you mean Saul… I sent him home. It was…. Past his bed time." Darius spoke in such a slurred tone that if Callisto weren't so concentrated on him, she probably wouldn't have understood a single word he said. "Have we met before?" he asked.

"We've met before. We met about a year ago in a hut on the outskirts of this town. You don't remember me?" the voice said.

"Nope. But.... Uh..." Darius slowly moved his hand towards the woman's leg. "You could remind me.... If you like."

His hand touched Callisto's ankle, then her shin, and then her calves. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she cooed with his gentle yet drunken touch. Callisto grinned but not because of his touch but because it brought back the memories of the night she and Petris died. She saw the beating that Darius put on Petris. She saw the blood from Petris' face all over the hands of Darius. She heard the laughter from the others as they all took turns utterly dismantling and disfiguring Petris. The horrible and severe beating he suffered.

Callisto returned from her trance-like state and opened her eyes. She gazed upon Darius with bitter hatred on her face and a smile from ear to ear. Callisto removed her legs from the table and stood up slowly. The smile still on her face and the hate and anger still in her eyes, but she dared not show it to Darius. He simply followed the movements of the female blur with his half-open eyes and a drunken smile. She sat in his lap and placed her arms around his neck. Darius continued to smile and placed his arms around her waist with care. He watched her face closely.

"Are you sure that we met before?" Darius asked softly. His vision cleared up enough to see her face and he still couldn't recognize her right away. "Why is your face painted like that?"

Callisto adjusted the way she sat and was now sitting face to face with Darius. "My name is Callisto." Darius's smile turned to a frown, as he looked her in the eyes. "Now you remember?"

Darius's face turned to sheer horror but before he could react, Callisto grabbed his hair and gave him a hard and fast headbutt turning Darius's world black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Two of the four mercenaries waited inn a quarter of a mile outside of the town. They rented rooms for each of them to stay in and are now going to get some much-needed rest. Before they do turn in to rest, they have a little get-together in Gravis' room to plan there down time starting tomorrow. Gravis and Roland were waiting for Saul and Darius to meet them there. Saul enters the room, which is lit by a few candles. He tells the others about Darius drinking himself to sleep and leaving him in the old tavern for the night. As expected, Roland doesn't take the news very lightly.

"You left Darius in the tavern?!" said Roland with annoyance in his voice. "That was a mistake. We will be lucky to get him out of there tomorrow!"

"What do you mean lucky to get him out of there? He does it all the time." Saul claimed jokingly.

"You know how hard it is to get him out of the inn once he gets drunk." Roland said. "He may start a fight in the morning and beat the stuff out of someone. That draws very unnecessary trouble to him and to us!" His voice was even sterner than before. "Go get him while he is probably passed out. It would make things so much easier."

"Let him sleep it off. The tavern keeper knows him and will watch him." Gravis claimed. "Relax."

Roland stopped to think for a moment as he watched Gravis. Gravis looked to Roland as if he was waiting for an answer. Roland took a deep breath and then spoke in a calm and peaceful tone.

"I guess your right." Roland said. "What could happen to him between now and tomorrow morning, right?" Roland grinned but inside, he felt that something was wrong.

"Wake up..." Callisto whispered into Darius's ear. She stroked the right side of his face gently and whispered to him again. "Wake up..." Callisto said in a soft and gentle voice. Callisto stood up and watched her prey like a Cobra ready to strike. She finally was tired of waiting for him to wake up so she did it the next best way. A slap across the face worked perfectly as Darius opened his eyes half way and started to look around. His head began to pulse with pain. Darius tried to hold his head but his arms and legs were tied to the chair that he was sitting in and his mouth was gagged. He struggled to move but his best efforts only caused the chair to tip over and cause him to fall on his left shoulder. Callisto walked behind the chair and pulled it back up to its standing position.

"Don't bother struggling." Callisto replied gleefully. "I made sure that you were not getting out of those ropes that easily."

Muffled profanity and anger could be heard coming from Darius's covered mouth. His breathing was fast and heavy as he continued to struggle. Callisto sat on the table in front of Darius and watched him struggle with a smirk on her face, her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She simply waited for him to finally have a clue and realize that he wasn't going anywhere. After about fifteen seconds of fighting the ropes, Darius finally stopped struggling and watched the women he remembered killing almost a year ago smiling at him. The shock set in and his anger turned to fear.

"Finally." Callisto said in a calm yet playful tone. She got up and started pacing slowly around Darius like a snake circling its prey. "It's a good thing you stopped. You could get a really bad rope burn from that. I should know." Callisto rubbed her wrists. "You gave me one. I know what your thinking, Darius. Mind if I call you Darius? Good. You're thinking that you killed me. I should be dead." Callisto continued to circle. "Well, you are right. I should be dead and probably in Tartarus." Callisto stopped right in front him and sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck.

"But I got better! Amazing huh? From dead and buried, to alive and kicking! And I thank you for that, Darius." Callisto grabbed his hair and pulled his head back with great force and aggression. "You and your three other friends!" Callisto let go of his hair and stood up again. "I will thank them soon enough."

Callisto sat back on the table and started grinning to herself with clear-cut insanity in her eyes. She leaned forward and pulled the gag out of his mouth and threw it aside.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! I WILL KI..." Darius's words cut short by Callisto's hand over his mouth.

"Now, now." Callisto said sternly. "Another outburst like that and I will have to put the gag back in. OK?" Darius paused. Callisto removed her hand slowly and waved her finger in his face signaling not to do it. "Now I am going to ask you a simple question nicely. If you refuse to answer, you will not like it. If you are cooperative, you might just walk out of here breathing...shortly, but breathing. Now, where are your friends?"

Darius spat in Callisto's right eye, making her flinch. "Go to Tartarus, you skinny, dried up dead bitch!" Darius slurred.

Callisto stopped for a second almost as to signify that she was considering what he said. "Fine." she said.

Darius looked puzzled for a moment as he heard the response. Callisto started humming to herself a song she never heard before, yet it was enjoyable for such a moment. Quickly and with ease, Callisto for the gag down Darius's mouth and tied the other gag around his head preventing the first from leaving Darius's mouth. Darius started struggling again, but was once again unsuccessful. Continuing to hum the strange tune, Callisto moved back in front of Darius and pulled out her dagger out of its sheath on her side. She sat down on his lap facing him and cut his shirt off of him like it was parchment. She neither grinned nor frowned while she worked. Darius looked down at her hand and saw that she was holding it like a pencil and began carving into his exposed chest. Darius was shocked at first and didn't feel any pain as yet. However, the pain came shortly after that and now Darius began to scream into the gag. All that was heard were muffled cries of pain. It was not loud enough to disturb the rat that was passing by Callisto's foot.

"Now then," Callisto said with a sadistic grin on her face. "I was hoping for you to tell me where they were, but since you had to be a stonewall about it, I guess I will have to make an example out of you."

Ten minutes passed and Callisto was finally finished with her artwork. She stepped back and looked at her art and smiled.

"I am good." Callisto spoke with glee.

Darius was barely holding on to his life. He was sweat and tears flowed down his face like a waterfall. He couldn't take anymore. Too tired to fight and too tired to scream anymore. No one heard him.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" Callisto said. "Now I am guessing you are just screaming to tell me where your friends are, aren't you? Well you don't have to say anything. Because I already know..."

"However," Callisto said while walking towards the bar and cutting open a bag of salt open and grabbing a handful. "Don't worry about them. They are the least of your worries."

Callisto took the salt and walked over to a panicking Darius who was literally wetting himself. She stopped in front of him and waved the salt by carved up chest.

"This pain is nothing like the pain I have gone through. Tell Hades I'll be seeing him soon enough..."

With these last words, Callisto took the salt and rubbed it forcefully into her artwork. Dariuss' eyes opened wide as if they wanted to leave his pain-filled body. He was having an uncontrollable seizure and fell to the ground. Blood started to ooze out from his gag. Callisto watched his every moment hoping to feel some type of satisfaction. Hoping she would feel some type of victory. But she felt nothing. All she felt was emptiness. A void that she knew would only be filled if she were to get the others. Dariuss' seizure started to slow down and come to a stop. He was dead. His pain was over.

Callisto stood up the chair again and left him where he would be visible to anyone who entered the bar. She turned and walked towards the door with the Crow flying towards her and landing on her shoulder.

"One down," Callisto said. "Three to go..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Saul tossed and turned, as his nightmares seemed to come alive.

_"What's wrong, Saul? Afraid of a little fun?"_

_"I don't know about you guys but I am feeling a little hot, if you catch my drift."_

_"You want to be a hero, Saul?"_

_"Coward… Coward! COWARD!"_

Saul jumped out of bed and grabbed the dagger he hid under his pillow. He looked around the room and saw nothing. A chair on the left side of the bed that he put his clothes on and a table on the right side on were all that he saw. On the table, he found apples, bread, and cheese. The innkeeper must have come in earlier and brought it in for him. The window allowed the dawn sun to come through. Saul was sweating as if he just finished running a marathon. His breathing was rapid and his heart was racing. He heard the door open and prepared to throw his dagger at the door. Saul was surprised to find it was the innkeepers daughter, Alanna. She was his age, 5' 8", petite figure, black hair to her shoulders, and cute face. She saw the dagger about to fly and froze with a gasp. Saul put the dagger down when he realized who it was. He put his head in his hands and laid back down into bed.

"Is something the matter?" she asked in her light and soft voice. She continued into the room carrying a goblet of water and a towel. "You were sweating heavily and brought you these. You seemed troubled."

"Another dream…" Saul whispered. "Another horrible dream." Alanna walked over to the bed and handed Saul the towel. He took it, sat up, and wiped his face, arms, and chest. Alanna watched closely as he dried himself off. Alanna took the towel from him and gave him the water. He took it and drank it all in two swallows.

"What did you dream?" Alanna asked curiously.

"It's... It is nothing. Something that happened a long time ago." Saul answered. He could not tell her about that day. As far as she knew, he was a man she could trust. For her to know what he did would destroy any thought of a future they may have. Alanna took the goblet from him and placed it on the table next to him. She sat on the bed next to him brushed his hair with her hand.

"You know you can tell me anything , right?" Alanna explained.

Saul took her hand that brushed his hair and kissed it gently. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you." Saul said. "Someday, I will tell you everything."

Alanna nodded, stood up, and headed for the door. Saul did not take his eyes off her as she walked away. She got to the door, looked back, and waved to him. He waved back and she left. That moment he spent with her calmed Saul down and helped him to forget about the dream.

The morning was cold and quiet. The room was the same. Saul finished eating the food while in bed. He slowly got out of bed and started putting on his clothes and boots. He put on his pants, socks and boots and shirt. He held his armor, sheath with sword, and small ankle sheath with dagger in his hands. Saul walked to the window and felt the cool breeze and sun come though and stroke his face. He walked to the window and stood there with his eyes closed. The cool breeze and the warm sun brought comfort to his fears and greatly helped in bringing him back to peace within himself.

Saul opened his eyes and looked outside and down to see people walking by. It looked uncharacteristically busy for this time of day. He saw people carrying baskets of food, children running loose, donkey-pulled carts, and a few town soldiers.

_"Coward..."_

Saul froze for a moment hearing this whisper in the wind. He wondered what it was. Was it his mind playing tricks or was it just the wind? Saul dismissed it as the nothing and began to turn to go back into his room.

_"Coward..."_

There it was again. Saul froze. It was unmistakable. He quickly looked out the windows to see who said it. This time, he saw the source. It was below him. A cloaked figure below his window.

_"Coward..."_

Again it spoke that ominous word that tormented Saul. It angered him to the point he took up his dagger. There was no doubt who spoke it, but who was it?

"Who are you?!" Saul yelled.

The figure took off its hood revealing its golden hair. It slowly looked up at Saul and grinned at him. Saul was utterly shocked at what he saw. How could it be the person he saw dead a year ago? The face was painted but it was without doubt the same woman.

"You..." Saul uttered.

"Me..." Callisto replied.

Saul closed his eyes and spoke to himself breathing rapidly again. "There is no one there. I'm just seeing things. There is nothing there." He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Much to his surprise, the woman he saw down on the street was now in his face with the same grin. She was nose to nose with him.

"Boo." Callisto whispered.

"What the..." Saul muttered to himself. His face was one of terror and shock. How could this be? She is supposed to be dead. He knew what he saw in front of him. Callisto continued to grin as Saul started backing up. He dropped his gear on the ground without knowing he did so. There was no doubt in his mind. A knock on his door startled him and he reacted by slowly walking backwards towards the door without removing his eyes from Callisto.

"Tell your friend Roland that death is coming for him next." Callisto ordered. "I hope he likes fire."

A black bird flying from behind Callisto towards Saul distracted him. He quickly turned out of the way and covered his head with his hands. It sounded like the bird was hovering over his head loudly squawking at him. Saul, scared beyond anything he had ever experienced, dropped to one knee. He closed his eyes and prayed that this bird would go away.

"Stop it!" Saul yelled. Saul clenched his teeth and hoped it worked. It did the trick. His room was silent. The bird was no longer there. He opened his eyes to see if it was really over. He stood up and looked around the room. It was empty. Callisto wasn't there. The bird was gone. It was as if nothing had happened. It was like he imagined the entire thing.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he reacted by sending a mule kick back landing into the person's stomach. He turned and looked at his target but stopped and saw it was Roland on the ground holding his stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gravis shouted at Saul. "Calm down! It's us!" Gravis went to check on Roland who was still on the ground holding his stomach. "What is wrong with you?" Saul' breathing started to slow down into a normal rhythm.

"I saw her." Saul said in a trembling tone. "I saw Callisto."

"Excuse me?" Gravis asked while grinning in a confused tone. "You would please repeat that? It sounded like you said you saw Callisto."

"That's right." Saul said with no emotion. "She was right here."

Gravis grin turned into a frown as he picked Roland up off the ground. He finally began breathing again but it was still hard to. Roland looked at Gravis surprised. He then looked at Saul and shook his head.

"You.... You do realize that she is dead, right?" Roland asked as he slowly started to recover.

"I know what I saw!" Saul retorted. "I saw Callisto!"

"Enough already!" Gravis commanded. He moved into Saul' face and stared him right in his eyes.

"Where is she now? Huh? Where is she now?!" Saul looked around the room and saw that Gravis was right.

"I'll tell you where she is. She is dead, buried and rotting in the ground we put her in. Callisto. Is. Dead. I thought you got over that!"

"I know what I saw, Gravis." Saul said angrily. "She was right here."

Both of them looked at each other ready to defend their different versions of the truth. They both were ready to defend what believed true. Roland stood between both of them trying to push them apart.

"Come on you two, that's enough already." Roland said in a low and quiet tone. "We don't need this right now. Let's just get Darius and go. We have to pay our respects to Aaron, remember?"

Gravis and Saul paused for a moment and thought of Aaron. He died in the fight with Callisto. He was Gravis' younger brother and was a very vital part of their team. His loss was painful to all of them. Without words both agreed to back off.

"Come on, let's pack up." Roland out the door followed by Gravis. Saul followed behind Gravis when he realized his gear was still on the ground by the window. He went over to pick it up not worrying about anything. He started picking up his dagger and placed it in the sheath on his ankle. He looked and saw a crow sitting on his windowsill. It was there not a second ago. It started screeching as it watched Saul. Saul saw the crow and froze where he stood. It looked as if it was watching him. Saul walked over to it slowly, but flinched as it flapped its wings and flew out the window. Saul took a deep breath and continued to pick up his things. In his mind he knew that whatever he saw was too real to be a dream. He began thinking about what she said to him. Death was coming for Roland next. What did she mean by next? As he finally put on the last piece of his armor, he thought of Darius being left in the tavern. I light bulb went off in his head as he hurried to the door and ran to the other rooms looking for Gravis and Roland. They were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs of the inn.

"By the gods...!" Saul yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Now!"

"We are going there right now. What's wrong with you?" Gravis asked confused to why Saul was running passed him and ran out the door.

"Let's just go." Roland replied. "He will be there before us, that's all." Gravis and Roland left the inn.

At the tavern, people looking inside trying to figure out what happened inside. Gravis and Roland saw the crowd and thought that Darius was probably fighting with someone. After drinking himself to sleep, Darius usually wakes up angry. Angry enough to fight someone who has done nothing to bother him. Gravis felt this was a situation like that but it was too quiet to be that. The tavern was silent as they walked through the crowd and looked inside. The smell was a familiar one to them. It was the smell of death. Roland thought Darius killed someone. This was not acceptable. The local magistrate was not too friendly to them and was waiting to find them breaking any laws. He walked over to them wearing a long robe and a round hat that looked like a bowl on top of his head. He looked to be in his late fifties, six feet tall, black hair and sideburns and a wooden staff in his right hand. Gravis and Roland stopped as they saw him come towards them.

"You always bring trouble, don't you?" the magistrate said in a stern and deep tone. Gravis and Roland simply grinned and played off his words. "Now it looks like trouble found you." The two didn't play off that statement as he walked away from them grinning. When he moved, they saw Saul standing in front of a chair and someone facing away from them sitting on it. He was tied and gagged. They walked from behind the chair and slowly walked to the other side where Saul was still frozen in fear. Gravis and Roland hoped that it was not what they feared the most. It was, for they saw Darius's cold dead eyes staring at the roof.

"By the gods," Roland uttered. "Darius. What happened to him?"

"Its sick," Saul said in a tone that showed disgust. "It's . . . Just sick." Saul moved quickly through the crowd and out the door.

"Who did this?" Gravis growled. He looked around the room for an answer of some kind. The people in the crowd looked at each other confused. "Someone had to see or hear something."

"It happened last night." The magistrate said. Everyone looked and listened to him as he sat at the bar eating fresh beef stew from the tavern owner. "After midnight to be precise. The tavern owner saw him sleeping on the table and chose to leave him alone as opposed to waking him up. He has a nasty habit of waking up fighting. This morning, the tavern owner woke up and came in to find your friend as you see him now. And it looks like they left their calling card. The bird-like shape on his chest. My guess it was a group of guys who were looking for a fight."

Gravis and Roland accepted this notion and walked over to the bar. They sat on both sides of the magistrate. He continued to enjoy his meal.

Saul was down on both hands and knees vomiting in front of the tavern. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt while people moved away from him in disgust. If they had only seen what he had seen, there was no doubt that people would understand. He found himself looking at his own vomit and remembering what Callisto told him earlier. The mark on Darius's chest was definitely a bird. Most likely a crow similar to the one he saw this morning. Was it coincidence or was Callisto actually still alive? These thoughts ran through his mind at the speed of a waterfall. He knew he had to warn Roland about the immediate danger he was in, but Roland felt that Callisto was dead. There was virtually no way that he would believe him. However, after seeing Darius, he may take anything as true. Saul looked up at the sky and watched as clouds passed in the light blue sky. The thought of Darius's body ruined the beauty he saw. He breathed heavily as his stomach started acting up again. He looked back down at the puddle of vomit and added more to it.

"He was probably attacked by two or three guys." Gravis said as he stood behind Saul. Both Gravis and Roland stood behind Saul as he continued to bring up his breakfast. "My guess is they were probably related to the last job."

"How would you know that?" Roland said in anger. "Do you know if he had any family? How did they know we killed him? I don't think its anyone linked to him!"

"Calm down." Gravis said in a low and controlled tone. "It was just a thought. I cannot think of anyone else."

"It was Callisto." Saul muttered.

Gravis and Roland looked down at Saul as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and slowly began to stand.

"What?" Gravis asked. Saul continued.

"It was Callisto. She is not dead. She came to me this morning and told me that Roland was the next to die. Something about him and fire. Roland, I think you sho . . . "

"Hang on a second." Gravis interrupted. "For the last time, Callisto is dead. Dead! What part of that is giving you the most trouble?!" The crowd began to stare at them with curiosity. Roland noticed this and tried to intervene for the second time that morning.

"Settle down guys. Now is not the best time......" Roland pleaded.

"The part that cannot explain Darius was tied, tortured, carved up and made to suffer!" Saul yelled. "You see the marks on his chest? That is a bird. A crow to be exact. The same crow that came into my room this morning and tried to peck and claw my face off! It was with Callisto!"

Gravis shoved Saul and pointed at him forcing him to take a step back. "Shut up. Shut your mouth!"

"Don't push me, Gravis!" Saul quickly returned the favor forcing Gravis to take two steps back. The two then grabbed each other and started to roll on the ground fighting. Gravis threw a punch that landed in Saul' gut making him grunt in pain. Saul clenched his teeth, gave Gravis a headbutt that forced him to push off Saul and grab his nose. Saul and Gravis rolled in opposite directions and stood up drawing swords. They both put up their guard and circled looking for an opening to attack. The crowd began to grow around them as they slowly circled. The magistrate came out of the tavern to see what the commotion was about. Roland stepped in between the both of them.

"Alright already, that's enough!" Roland exclaimed. "Is this what Darius would have wanted?! Is this what Aaron would have wanted?!"

Both combatants paused from circling, but did not take their eyes off each other. The thought of Aaron and Darius went through their minds. Saul lowered his guard and put his sword away. Gravis did the same. He then wiped his nose and saw blood because of the headbutt.

"Saul, thanks for looking out for me," Roland said. "But I am certain that she is not the cause of this."

"Fine." Saul said as he turned away shaking his head in disgust. He walked through the crowd and headed back in the direction of the inn. "I quit!"

"Saul?" Roland said. He was heading for him when a hand held his shoulder. It was Gravis.

"Let him go." Gravis advised.

"But he. . ." Roland rebutted.

"Let him go. He needs to cool off." Gravis said in a calm voice. Some of the tavern keeper's friends brought Darius's body to Gravis on a stretcher and waited for Gravis to tell them what to do next. "Besides, we have to bury Darius."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was sundown when Saul finally got back to the inn where he stayed the night before. Saul walked slowly since his mind was directed at only one thing: Leaving Gravis and Roland to their fates. He tried to warn them about Callisto and her apparent resurrection, but they want to hold on to the belief that the she was dead. He went to the front desk and waited for the innkeeper. Saul put this head in his hands and his elbows on the counter-top.

"Back so soon?" Alanna said as she came down the stairs behind him. "I was thinking I wouldn't see you again for another month."

Saul turned around and looked at Alanna coming towards him. His face was void of any emotion. "I must ask you something important." He replied as he reached out and held Alanna by her shoulders. "If I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

This took Alanna by surprise and she took a long pause. "I . . . Well, I guess . . .But why? What is going on?"

"I am tired, Alanna." Saul said in a low tone. "I have had enough."

"I see." Alanna grinned and spoke in a non-trusting and sarcastic tone. "So, in other words, you and Gravis had another fight and you want spend a few days away from him. Right?"

Saul released Alanna and took a pause. He realized that Alanna knew him very well. Whenever Saul and Gravis would fight, he would talk to Alanna about it, spend a day or two with her and then go back with the group. On any other day, that might have been the case, however, today was different. Callisto killed Darius after being dead for a year, Roland could have been the next target, and Gravis refused to believe him.

"That would have probably been true not too long ago." Saul answered. "But not today."

Alanna was going to rebut and tell him that she was not going with him this time, but she paused after hearing what he said. She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. Her mouth opened and she stopped breathing. She couldn't even blink because she feared if she did, that he would never come back.

About two miles outside of town, in a small, grassy clearing, there burns a camp fire as Gravis and Roland prepare the burial of Darius. Gravis stands over the open grave with Darius's sword and Roland stands next to Gravis with a jug of ale given to him by the tavern keeper. It was all for a ritual performed only one other time. The burial ritual was performed for Gravis' late brother, Aaron.

"We were once a strong five." spoke Gravis mournfully as he looked at the hole in the ground. He then took the jug of ale and drank from it. He handed it to Roland and he did the same. Gravis then took the sword and looked at it carefully as if it was gold in his hand. "Now we are just two." Gravis turned to Darius's body and placed the sword on top of his body. It seemed to fit perfectly as it sat on top of his body. Gravis then went to the head part of Darius's stretcher and signaled Roland to pick up the foot part. They moved the body into the open hole and laid it in gently as if it were made of glass. The hole was about four feet deep so there was no problem for them to get out. Roland took the jug of ale and poured it into the grave. He then took some oil from another jug given to him by the tavern keeper and poured all of it in. Gravis picked up a piece of wood from the fire and lit the end of it.

"Goodbye, old friend." Gravis spoke. He dropped the torch into the grave and the fire on the piece of wood quickly spread. Gravis and Roland stepped back to avoid the flames. The fire in the grave grew higher than the grave itself. Roland could not speak although he wanted to. His heart was heavy with pain. There was so much he wanted to tell Darius but now he will never get to tell him. Gravis felt the same but he could not show it. He was afraid that it would show weakness. He was, after all, he was the leader of their group. Gravis turned away from the fire and started packing up his supplies.

"Roland, I'm heading back to the inn." Gravis said with authority. "See you there, right?"

"Yeah, I will meet you there later." Roland answered. "After I have finished closing the grave."

Gravis looked back at Roland as he continued to watch the fire rage in the grave they took all day digging and preparing. He knew that it was probably not the best idea to stay out in the forest, but Roland and Darius were close and he wanted to respect Roland's wish.

"Fine." Gravis answered uneasily. Gravis got the last of his things and headed towards the inn. Unknown to any of them, in a tree almost 20 feet away from the grave, the dark and ominous crow sat and watched. If the crow was watching, Callisto was watching. This time, however, Callisto was not in her old hut, she was hiding behind the same tree the crow sat in.

"What's different about today?" Alanna whispered. Alanna and Saul were in the room where he stayed last night. They both sat on the end of the bed facing each other holding hands. Saul grinned because he realized he said the right words. He wanted to prove it in actions but nothing he thought of seemed to be good enough.

"Watch this." Saul said as took Alanna out of the room, down the stairs and back to the counter where he saw Alanna's father waiting for him. His name was Thomas. He was 5' 5", balding, short, gray hair on the sides of his head, plump body and stubby legs. His former life was as bloody as Saul's own, if not bloodier. Former soldier, he left the guard to marry Alanna's mother and run her family's inn. If you didn't know different, you would have said he was not in anyway related to Alanna. Saul removed his weapons placed them on the counter in front of him. He then removed his armor and also placed it in front Thomas.

"Sir, you said that the day I leave that group, you would allow me the honor of your daughter's hand in marriage." Saul spoke with pride. Thomas looked at Saul with confusion. He remembers telling Saul those words, but could not figure out why. "Today, I leave that life behind me and wish to live another life. A life away from the....the battles." Saul wanted to choose his words carefully not wanting to frighten Alanna and discourage her father. "I wish for you to believe me, therefore, I present to you my weapons and armor as proof of my new choice."

Alanna's eyes brightened as she covered her mouth with both hands. Thomas looked down at the offering presented to him and looked pleased as if he were a god himself recieving that offering. This was definitely not like the other times. She could not believe what she heard. Saul stood straight up in front of Thomas who watched the armor and weapons on the counter. He looked up at the confident man before him at shook his head in approval. It seemed like an eternity before Thomas uttered a single word. Alanna and Saul both waited for his response.

"I was going to offer you a room for the night, Saul." Thomas finally spoke. "But instead, you wish to marry my daughter. What will you do for work?"

"I could work for you, sir." Saul answered. "You do need help running the business here and I can do it."

"Indeed." Thomas replied. "Well then, if my daughter will have you..."

"I will! I will!" Alanna interrupted as she gave Saul the largest hug he had ever received.

"Thank you, sir." Saul said as he reached out and shook Thomas' hand with a smile. In Thomas' eyes, it seemed like history repeating itself. He just hoped that Saul's business was truly done and that he did not need the weapons and armor anymore. While the two young ones celebrated, Thomas moved his offering behind the counter. He wanted it nearby just in case his fear that it wasn't all over for Saul came true.

Roland sat on the ground crossing his legs Indian stlye and continued to look into the fire as it burned. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out some beads with a bear claw set as its centerpiece. It was Aaron's choker. A gift from his older brother, Gravis. After they buried Aaron, Gravis wanted to burn it with his body, but Roland took it and kept it as a reminder of the past. Gravis never knew that Roland had it, and Roland never told Gravis. Roland looked down at the claw and began to rub it with his right thumb and index finger. He seemed ready to jump into the flames himself instead of feeling the pain of loss, but the beads reminded him that ending his life in such a manner was not an option. He had to stay with Gravis as Aaron wanted to. To be a brother for him.

Roland to a deep breath and put the beads back around his pocket. As he looked up into the flames, he saw what looked like a figure walking towards the flames. The heat from the flames seemed to bend reality and made it hard to make out the figure. It looked feminine in shape, slim, yellowish hair, leather-ring armor, but the face was very pale. As the figure got closer, the gases from Darius' body caused the flames to blow higher and into the sky. Roland covered his face with his forearm and looked away. When he looked back at the flames, the figure was gone. Was it the fire playing tricks on his eyes? The fumes causing a hallucination? Whatever the case, next feeling was undeniable. Roland felt two hands on his shoulders pressing him down as if to say don't move. Frozen in fear, Roland stopped moving to the point he almost stopped breathing.

"Guess who?" The feminine voice behind him playfully said.

Roland recognized the voice right away but refused to believe it true. He was the one who buried Callisto after the job. He remembers her lifeless eyes looking up at him as he shoveled the dirt onto her corpse. From the contact with him, Callisto saw his part in her death and burial. And the grin on her face got wider and more sadistic.

"You're………you're dead….." Roland uttered in confusion and fear.

"Yes." Callisto said playfully. "Yes, I am. What does that make you?"


End file.
